As Faces De Severus Snape
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Em sua vida, Severus Snape foi muitas coisas: herói, vilão, espião, traidor, professor, aluno, amigo, filho, inspiração e decepção. Mas em meio a todas essas dualidades, a essência de Severus Snape era única: total e completamente humana.


**As faces de Severus Snape**

 **por:** _IceBlueQuill_

* * *

Em sua vida, Severus Snape foi muitas coisas: herói, vilão, espião, traidor, professor, aluno, amigo, filho, inspiração e decepção. Mas em meio a todas essas dualidades, a essência de Severus Snape era única: total e completamente humana.

* * *

 **09/01/1960**

* * *

Eileen Prince amava Severus Snape.

É claro, ele não era Severus Snape; não ainda de qualquer forma. De fato, ele não seria Severus Snape por diversas semanas ainda.

Naquele momento, aquele pequeno ser era apenas um bebê, um pequeno ser vivo que dependia inteiramente dela para guiá-lo pelos caminhos da vida.

Eileen Prince amava seu bebê com toda a força e violência que apenas uma mãe poderia amar. Amava cada fiozinho de cabelo, amava as pequenas mãozinhas e os grandes olhos negros.

Já antecipava as noites em claro, os monstros em baixo da cama e as longas horas de trabalho cuidando para que seu bebê crescesse saudável.

Eileen desejava isso, ansiava por isso.

Ela sabia que o nascimento daquele bebezinho não seria, porém, algo celebrado.

Não por seu pai, que bradava para quem quisesse ouvir que o menino não era seu filho.

Não pela vizinhança, que pensava que os Snapes fosse realmente uma família muito estranha e quem sabe como eles criariam uma criança?

E até ela, Eileen, tinha suas dúvidas: apesar de amar o menino com todas as suas forças, Eileen temia que ele viesse a viver a mesma vida de dor e abuso que ela enfrentava todo dia com seu marido.

Como se soubesse o futuro que o aguardava, o menino apenas encarava, em silêncio, todos os que o viam. As enfermeiras comentavam, surpresas, sobre como seu bebê era bem comportado.

"Meu pequeno príncipe," Eileen justificava, sorrindo para seu bebê que apenas a observava com seus grandes olhos brilhando com curiosidade.

E realmente, pequeno Severus era um pequeno príncipe, sinônimo de educação e bons modos com apenas algumas horas, alguns dias de vida.

Não haviam lágrimas quando era hora de mamar, nem quando estava sujo. Alguns médicos questionavam se o bebê seria surdo ou mudo. Talvez tivesse algum tipo de deficiência que justificasse o silêncio.

Para os vizinhos, porém, aquela era apenas a confirmação do fato. Severus Snape era esquisito, tão esquisito como todos os outros membros daquela família; e com quietas promessas para manter o menino separado de seus filhos, eles assistiram em silêncio à Eileen Prince e Severus Snape retornando para seu lar pelas frestas das janelas.

Alguns anos mais tarde, ainda se podia ouvir comentários sobre como aquele tinha sido o pior inverno de todos os anos.

Para Severus Snape, aquele seria apenas o começo de uma vida cheia de tribulações e sofrimento.

Mas para Eileen Prince, aquele seria o melhor dia de sua vida.

* * *

 **09/01/1971**

* * *

Petúnia Evans não confiava em Severus Snape.

Afinal de contas, como poderia confiar? O menino andava em farrapos, os cabelos sujos e mal cortados, quase como se não se importasse com o que os outros podiam pensar.

Secretamente, Petúnia Evans desejava poder ser igual a ele.

Mas todos sabem como a opinião dos outros moradores de sua vizinhança é importante para a sua colocação social, como para conseguir um bom emprego ou um bom marido.

Mesmo com a pouca idade que tinha, Petúnia já sabia a importância da opinião da vizinhança. Oras, nunca era muito cedo para começar! Afinal de contas, seu futuro marido com certeza desejaria ver suas fotos no período da sua infância e Deus sabe o que ele iria pensar caso a visse mal arrumada!

Isso não seria um problema para Petúnia, ela tinha certeza disso. Sua roupa estava sempre impecável, assim como seu cabelo e seus sapatos; todos já comentavam sobre como Petúnia seria uma excelente esposa algum dia, algo de que ela se orgulhava extremamente.

Sua irmã, Lily, porém...

Lily era muito ingênua, Petúnia decidiu. Ficava dando ouvidos para aquele menino, aquele estranho do jovem Snape, logo as pessoas começariam a falar que ela era estranha também... e se a vizinhança acreditasse que Lily Evans era estranha, para Petúnia também ser...

 _Ah, não. Mas Lily não estragaria a reputação que ela tinha dado tão duro para conquistar!_

Com o pensamento decidido, ela se dirigiu na direção da irmã, assistindo em quase pânico a ruiva criar margaridas no ar.

Aquilo era errado! Era... estranho! Olhando ao redor, Petúnia sentiu um misto de satisfação e alívio ao observar que não havia ninguém por perto que pudesse ter visto as... esquisitices de Lily.

Secretamente, Petúnia desejava poder fazer o mesmo.

Mas aquilo não era normal, não era certo! Oras, ela precisaria ter uma outra conversa séria com Lily. Petúnia Evans se recusava a ser prejudicada por causa da irmã mais nova.

Ela ouviu palmas e viu que o estranho rapaz Snape tinha um sorriso no rosto. "Isso, Lily, você vê? Você é como eu, nós vamos para Hogwarts esse ano, eu tenho certeza!"

Petúnia viu Lily sorrir para o menino e oferecer as flores ao rapaz. "Feliz aniversário, Sev!"

O menino parecia surpreso, recolhendo as flores quase como se fossem feitas de vidro. Petúnia não conseguia disfarçar o escárnio perante a expressão de reverência do menino.

"Vamos Lily!" Petúnia gritou, com medo de que alguém da vizinhança aparecesse e visse aquela cena. Céus, era só o que lhe faltava: sua irmã, que já era esquisita o suficiente, fazendo amizade com o menino mais esquisito da vizinhança! Será que Lily não pensava em como isso afetaria Petúnia?! "Nossos pais estão chamando!"

Para Petúnia, aquele dia seria infinitamente tedioso enquanto ela passeava com a irmã pelo mercado para comprar os materiais que faltavam para a festa de aniversário de Lily que seria daqui a alguns dias.

Para Severus Snape, aquele dia ficaria eternamente lembrado como o dia em que recebeu seu primeiro presente de aniversário.

* * *

 **09/01/1972**

* * *

James Potter invejava Severus Snape.

O que, a propósito, o deixava com muita raiva. Afinal de contas, ele era _James_ Potter. Por todos os motivos do mundo, Snape deveria invejá-lo, _não_ o contrário.

Para começar, bem, ele era inteligente.

Não que Snape não fosse, mas bem, todos os professores costumavam murmurar sobre como ele e Sirius eram talentosos - não que eles admitissem, não, nunca!

Por algum motivo, os professores costumavam hesitar antes de cumprimentá-los por um trabalho bem feito, não importa o quão bem feito fosse, o que era extremamente frustrante...

Mas enfim. Ele e Sirius disputavam os primeiros lugares da classe, o que era algo a se invejar.

Além disso, James Potter era parte do time da Gryffindor - um artilheiro de primeira, diga-se de passagem - e ele se considerava... bem, ele era um cara legal. Quer dizer, as garotas ficavam olhando para ele toda vez que ele ia treinar, então ele devia ser bonito, né?

James Potter também tinha os melhores amigos do mundo, é claro, mas não considerava que isso fosse muito mérito dele... de qualquer forma, você não ia querer passar muito tempo com um cara se os melhores amigos dele fossem Avery e Mucilber, certo?

Agora, se fossem Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew...

Eles sim, eram garantia de boa diversão; ou pelo menos de boas gargalhadas!

Então por que raios ele não conseguia parar de ter inveja de Severus Snape?

A resposta, é claro, era ruiva e tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Era pleno inverno, estava nevando e ao invés de estar sentada no Salão Comunal bebendo chocolate quente perto da lareira como qualquer pessoa com meio cérebro estava fazendo, Lily Evans estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore em pleno jardim de Hogwarts conversando com nada mais, nada menos que Severus Snape.

James sentiu seu estômago se contorcer, mas por algum motivo não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ver a menina rir abertamente com Snape e dar um beijo na bochecha do rapaz doía mais do que a maldição da dor.

Tá, então talvez ele tivesse um talento para as artes dramáticas, mas fato era que aquilo doía, e muito.

Resignado, James acabou por assistir em silêncio a ruivinha entregar um pacote para o rapaz e, com um sorriso e um – é, _mais_ um - rápido beijo na bochecha, se levantar e começar a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

Ah, sim. James Potter tinha _muita_ inveja de Severus Snape.

Para James, aquele seria apenas mais um domingo de inverno, mais um dia em que ele teria que esperar para que Lily Evans percebesse que ele era o homem de sua vida.

Para Severus, porém, aquele seria o dia em que ele se apaixonou definitivamente por Lily Evans.

* * *

 **09/01/1975**

* * *

Lily Evans gostava de Severus Snape.

Ela gostava da forma como Severus não se incomodava em ensinar transfiguração para ela, sua maior dificuldade em Hogwarts. Ela gostava como ele não parecia fazer distinção entre ela e seus outros amigos devido ao seu nascimento e como ele parecia não ter medo de Petúnia nem tão pouco se incomodar com o que os outros pensam dele.

Mas Lily também se preocupava com ele, afinal de contas, ela teria de ser cega para não ver o que estava acontecendo com o amigo.

Ela estava cansada de ver o amigo com marcas roxas pelo corpo, andando curvado ou mancando, tentando disfarçar a dor com uma expressão séria. Estava cansada de ver a preocupação estampada no rosto dele, o desespero que as vezes parecia tão nítido apenas em seu olhar.

Preocupava-se com ele, com o fato dele estar andando tanto com Mucilber e Avery que eram tudo menos boa influência... Com o seu interesse profundo nas Artes das Trevas... Com a forma como os quase constantes ataques de Voldemort já não pareciam lhe assustar...

Não, a única coisa que parecia incomodar Severus podia ser resumido em duas palavras "Maldito Potter."

Agora, ela não gostava de James Potter. Lily pensava que o rapaz era muito convencido, muito cheio de si, mas também não acreditava que ele era um demônio ou algo do tipo.

Mas enfim, aquilo não importava. Não hoje.

Em suas mãos, o pacote guardava o exemplar do livro de poções que Sev estava aguardando ansiosamente. Estava mal embrulhado - Lily era habilidosa em várias coisas, mas essas habilidades artesanais pareciam ter sido herdadas apenas por sua irmã mais velha.

Em cima do pacote, um pequeno buquê com flores frescas, criadas por um feitiço que ela mesmo havia aperfeiçoado. Ela esperava que o menino sorrisse com seu presente, afinal de contas ela tinha prometido que lhe faria biscoitos em seu aniversário.

Merlin, Mary nunca a deixaria esquecer aquele desastre. Ela tinha quase certeza de que os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts nunca mais permitiriam que ela se aproximasse da cozinha.

Hm, isso não importava. Seu marido saberia cozinhar. E Severus gostaria das flores.

Pela primeira vez, Severus Snape estava ansioso pela celebração de seu aniversário - mesmo que essa celebração tivesse que acontecer por apenas três minutos durante o intervalo de aulas.

Pela primeira vez, Lily Evans sentiu seu coração acelerar quando viu o sorriso de um rapaz.

Mas não importava que os olhos de Lily brilhassem quando o rapaz aparecia ou que ela parecia não conseguir parar de sorrir para tudo o que ele dissesse.

Severus Snape não percebia.

* * *

 **09/01/1976**

* * *

Lily Evans odiava Severus Snape.

Ok, então talvez ela não odiasse, não de verdade.

Bem, talvez ela odiasse um pouquinho.

De qualquer modo, era inegável o fato de que o rapaz havia partido seu coração.

A distância, Lily Evans assistia o rapaz se sentar sozinho debaixo da mesma árvore que haviam se sentado a um ano atrás.

Ele parecia tão forte, mas ao mesmo tempo tão frágil... tão solitário.

Lily estava tentada a ir até o rapaz e afirmar que o perdoava. A sentar ao seu lado e comemorar seu aniversário. A tentar trazê-lo para o lado certo da guerra.

Droga, ela sentia falta de seu amigo. Sentia falta de debater as receitas de poção, de inventar feitiços, de comentar sobre sua vizinhança em casa e sobre as notícias do mundo bruxo.

Ela tentava se lembrar do que os amigos do Sev haviam feito com Mary, que era uma de suas melhores amigas.

Ela tentava se convencer de que ela havia tomado a decisão certa, de que ele sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia que escolhas erradas havia tomado e em breve Sev voltaria atrás e que, uma vez que as coisas mudassem, a amizade dos dois voltaria a ser como antes.

O chão molhado foi o primeiro sinal de que a ruiva estava chorando. Ergueu a mão para secar as lágrimas e a flor amassada caiu no chão antes mesmo que ela percebesse que a havia conjurado.

Sim, Severus Snape voltaria atrás.

Lily tinha certeza disso, mas quando Mucilber e Avery apareceram para conversar com o rapaz, a ruiva saiu às pressas.

Afinal de contas, ela tinha visto o que esses dois tinham feito a Mary MacDonald e, secretamente, Lily admitia que sentia medo dele.

Foi a primeira vez que Lily Evans chorou por causa de um rapaz.

Sem sonhar que a ruiva sentia falta dele, foi também naquele dia a primeira vez que Severus Snape viu Voldemort em pessoa.

* * *

 **09/01/1982**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore admirava Severus Snape.

O rapaz se arrastava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, isso era óbvio, mas ele ensinava com admirável dedicação.

Embora fosse visível para aqueles que o conheciam que Snape estava sofrendo, ele mantinha o mesmo semblante de desdém e sua voz permanecia firme enquanto ele ensinava.

Era, porém, tão rigoroso quanto era dedicado, o que explicava os semblantes de dor nos alunos que ainda estavam acostumados com o método mais relaxado de Slughorn.

Ah, não, Severus era tudo menos relaxado, mas Dumbledore acreditava que aquilo poderia beneficiar os alunos, logo tentava não se intrometer a menos que o professor fosse realmente injusto.

Naquele dia, o jovem professor estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore sozinho, não parecendo perceber que havia começado a nevar.

O professor não pode negar que a imagem de Severus Snape sentado sozinho na imensidão branca era uma imagem extremamente solitária.

Por alguns momentos, se limitou a assistir o homem e a sentir imensa compaixão pela dor que ele estava sentindo. Afinal de contas, se existia alguém que compreendia a dor que o luto estava provocando em um homem, se existia alguém que entendia como essa dor poderia fazer alguém se arrepender de seu passado e mudar a forma como essa pessoa agia...

Bom, essa pessoa se chamava Albus Dumbledore.

Com um último olhar de compaixão, Dumbledore decidiu permitir que o homem se recuperasse sozinho, sabendo da importância do orgulho para aquele homem que se recusava a admitir fraquezas.

Para Albus Dumbledore, aquele dia tornaria ainda mais claro para ele o porquê de sua identificação com Severus Snape.

Para Severus Snape, aquele seria o primeiro ano em que ele estaria completamente só.

* * *

 **09/01/1999**

* * *

Harry Potter admirava Severus Snape.

Não que isso apagasse tudo o que eles haviam passado, longe disso. Ele conseguia compreender suas atitudes, assim como conseguia enxergar as vezes que o bom e velho professor Snape poderia ter agido melhor.

Mas isso não retirava o mérito do professor. O homem havia sido mais do que brilhante durante todo o período em que espionava Voldemort. Além disso, se não fosse por ele, Harry duvidava seriamente que teria sobrevivido.

Observando o túmulo do homem que tanto o atormentara na época de escola mas que, ao mesmo tempo, era um dos responsáveis pela sua vitória contra Voldemort, Harry só conseguia agradecer.

Agradecer pela sua família, pela vida de seus amigos, pelo fato de que finalmente podiam viver em paz; a ameaça de Voldemort não mais pairando no horizonte.

Para Harry, aquele foi o dia em que finalmente perdoou Severus Snape por tudo o que o tinha feito passar.

Para Severus Snape, aquele dia não existiu.

* * *

 **09/01/2022**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter adorava Severus Snape.

Ela nunca soube explicar o porquê. Talvez fosse por ele ter sido o herói que todos haviam crucificado. Talvez fosse porque seu irmão Albus tinha herdado seu nome.

Talvez fosse porque ele era da Slytherin e todo mundo sabe que a Slytherin tem uma das melhores combinações de cores no mundo (Quer dizer, ela amava a Gryffindor, mas sério? Verde e prata é tão melhor que vermelho e dourado! O que raios Godric Gryffindor estava pensando? Certamente não sobre moda.)

Mas talvez fosse porque ele lhe contava histórias. Porque ele havia lhe ajudado quando ela estava quase repetindo transfiguração. Ou simplesmente porque ele havia assustado James quando ele a estava perturbando - Lily ainda não sabia o que tio Sev havia feito, mas James nunca mais a azarou.

Talvez por isso naquele dia, aquele dia que era tão especial, ela havia acordado tão cedo.

Era um daqueles domingos onde não havia partida de _quidditch_ nem mesmo visita à Hogsmeade. Além disso, havia nevado no dia anterior e parecia que todos estavam curtindo o dia em suas camas.

Lily Luna, porém, não sentia medo com facilidade - talvez uma das poucas vantagens de pertencer a casa dos Leões - e por isso caminhava com inegável alegria e satisfação pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Sua destinação? As estufas.

Admitidamente, sua alegria e boa disposição diminuiu consideravelmente no momento em que saiu do castelo e encontrou o vento gélido do inverno a esperando. Seu toque era similar aquele de lâminas cortando a pele, mas mesmo assim, a menina se forçou a prosseguir.

Lily Luna não era nada se não teimosa.

A estufa, assim como todo o castelo, estava vazia. Seu presente estava escondido, protegido, mas mesmo assim não levou muito tempo para encontrá-lo.

Com um sorriso, pegou o presente e murmurou um feitiço para protegê-lo do inferno gelado que ela teria que enfrentar para retornar o castelo.

Correu na direção daquele corredor do terceiro andar, aquele que era perto da sala de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, e dançou até o quadro com o homem adormecido.

"Tio Severus! Feliz aniversário!"

O homem levantou os olhos, parecendo surpreso ao ver a menina ali. "Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui?! Não tem visita a Hogsmeade hoje?"

Lily sorriu e assentiu. "Sim, mas só vamos mais tarde. Aqui, tio Sev; eu sei que você provavelmente não tem muito uso para presentes de aniversário, mas achei que gostaria disso."

Com um sorriso, Lily pegou o pequeno vaso com flores e colocou em uma mesinha na frente do quadro. "Conversei com a diretora e ela pareceu adorar a ideia. Professora McGonagall achou que seria bom ter um pouco de verde nesse cantinho do castelo."

Sem palavras, Severus Snape apenas conseguia olhar para a pequena ruiva que sorria com alegria ao finalizar a arrumação de seu presente.

As flores, as mesmas margaridas que sua Lily parecia sempre conjurar para ele, desde o primeiro momento em que eles haviam se conhecido.

"Para que é isso?" perguntou, olhando para as flores a contragosto. "Não é como se eu pudesse segurar"

"Oras, já disse, achei que pudesse enfeitar o corredor. E eu conversei com a professora McGonagall, não vou ter problemas por causa disso." Lily fechou a expressão, mas seus olhos brilhavam com diversão "Vamos lá, tio Sev. Não seja mal educado."

"Obrigado." Murmurou, olhando para o nada.

Satisfeita, a ruiva sorriu, dançando na direção ao Salão Principal. Ela havia mencionado alguma coisa sobre ter marcado com os amigos e precisar ir para Hogsmeade.

Ela não reparou no olhar de afeição que a seguia, proveniente do homem no quadro; mas então, Lily Luna nunca parecia perceber esse tipo de coisa.

Lentamente, Severus desviou o olhar para as flores, se permitindo um pequeno sorriso.

Para Lily Luna, aquele dia seria apenas mais um dia de diversão com os seus amigos em Hogsmeade.

Para Severus Snape, aquele dia seria o primeiro dia em que ele entendeu o que a Ordem da Fênix lutava por.

E, sentando-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira, assistiu ao mundo de paz que ele ajudou a criar.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Olá a todos!

Então, o que acharam? Mm, ainda estou meio em dúvida... Não estou completamente satisfeita com essa fic, acho que estou um pouco enferrujada em fanfics u.u'

Mas enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para a minha amiga Nanda, uma pessoa muito querida a quem eu devo muito! Amiga, toda a felicidade do mundo para você ainda é pouco, mas espero que você consiga!

Torço muito por você e espero que você realize todos os seus sonhos! Fiz essa fic com muito carinho, espero conseguir publicá-la ainda hoje (embora a internet não esteja colaborando) mas mesmo que chegue um pouco atrasada, saiba que é de coração! ( **Edit:** É, a internet não colaborou, mas ei, agora você pode contar vantagem para todos aqui que você conseguiu ler antes; já que eu te mandei por zap, hahahaha)

Feliz aniversário!

 _Ice_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.


End file.
